harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match (1997)
- Ron was poisoned on his seventeenth birthday, Saturday 1 March, and the match is "next week" according to Cormac McLaggen. |participants=*Gryffindor Quidditch team *Hufflepuff Quidditch team |description= }} This Quidditch match took place on Saturday, 8th March, 1997 between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff Quidditch teams. History Background Gryffindor won their game with Slytherin by 250 points. Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley played the match of his life. Gryffindor was leading by 100 points, with Ginny Weasley scoring 4 goals, when Slytherin's Seeker Harper who replaced Draco Malfoy on Seeker position, nearby knocked Harry Potter from his broom, when he saw the Golden Snitch. Harry at the last moment spoiled Harper and caught the Snitch. Before the match On 1 March 1997, Ron Weasley was almost killed inadvertently by Horace Slughorn after offering him mead that had been poisoned. He was sent to the Hospital Wing for recovery. That night Cormac McLaggen waited up in the common room for Harry Potter to ensure that he would play Keeper for next week's match against Hufflepuff. All during the week McLaggen offered unwanted advice on strategy, which led Harry to avoid him as much as possible. On the morning of Saturday 8 March, the day of the match, Harry visited Ron in the Hospital Wing as he was not able to participate, or even attend, the match. On his way to the pitch he ran across Draco Malfoy with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe disguised under Polyjuice Potion as two girls, who were heading somewhere other than the pitch. Arriving at the changing rooms, Ginny Weasley demanded where he had been as the whole team was changed and Beaters Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes, were hitting their clubs against their legs nervously. During the match Rolanda Hooch was once again referee for the match and Luna Lovegood was providing commentary. Zacharias Smith, who provided commentary for the previous match, took the Quaffle initially but Ginny flew into him and took the ball. Cadwallader, whose name Luna thought was Bibble or Buggins, then took the Quaffle back for Hufflepuff and scored, putting Hufflepuff in the lead 10-0. After Harry accosted McLaggen for criticising Ginny, she and fellow Chaser Demelza Robins each scored making it 20-10 for Gryffindor. Cadwallader scored shortly after tying up the score. While Luna noted interestingly shaped clounds and speculated on whether Smith had Loser's Lurgy, each team scored a few more goals, making it 70-40 for Hufflepuff, which Minerva McGonagall had to announce. Luna announced that McLaggen had taken a beater's bat, and Harry saw that he was trying to instruct Peakes on how to hit a Bludger towards an oncoming Cadwallader. He however mishit it and knocked Harry out from his broom and cracked his skull. Unconscious Harry was caught by Peakes and Coote to avoid getting hurt more. After that he was send to the Hospital Wing. Gryffindor lost the match 320* to 60. Aftermath Harry was lying with his head bandaged and he learned about the result of the match from Ron. He and Ron were released from the Hospital Wing on Monday 10 March. - "Harry and Ron left the hospital wing first thing on Monday morning, restored to full health... Appearances * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches